Forbidden Love, So What?
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: Can a vampire hunter and a pureblood vampire fall in love?


_Author's Note: Well, Welcome back to my random tales! This one I've been fudging on whether or not I should put it up in its original state. One of my friends had orignially composed a sex scene for it... but I have decided that I am not going to use it and just let your dirty little minds fill in the blanks. Plus, the character is techincally out of school, though she has to finish out her time there. Thought I might clarify that._

This was your first day at Cross Academy. You had just transferred here in your final year. Part of you was a little annoyed that you had to come here, but there was little that you could do about it. An order was an order, and you had no desire to have trouble with the counsel. You were a vampire hunter, who would rather spend time talking with vampires. That made you different and made the idea of peace that Cross Academy was trying to uphold perfect for you. When the Headmaster had offered you the position of Guardian, you had accepted reluctantly. You were hoping that the vampires here would be as willing to listen to reason as the ones that you had been living with for the past few years- you didn't enjoy violence (too much) and would rather work it out with words. As of yet, the only people that you knew were Yuki and Zero. At first, it had shocked you that Zero and Yuki got along so well, but then you had learned that they were dating. They were trying to keep it a secret, so you hadn't congratulated them- yet. Much to your surprise, the about a week after you came, the Night Class held a small party so that you could get to know them a little better. They had learned that you were not overly nervous around their kind and they were enjoying being around someone like you. You had asked Yuki and Zero if they wanted to come, but they had decided not to. You couldn't really blame them- you knew of Zero's hatred of vampires. You had walked to the doors of the Moon Dorm and you were now hoping that you hadn't made a mistake. You entered and found the vampires waiting for you. They seemed to be happy to speak with you and you knew a little about all of them, except for the pureblood who hadn't taken his eyes off you since you had entered. You felt uncomfortable with him watching you, but you made you way over to him despite your discomfort.

"Greetings," you said as you sat down beside him. You thought you recognized him, but you weren't going to make a fool of yourself by calling him the wrong name.

"I am Kaname Kuran... and you are?"

"I'm Kira, Kira Cross."

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow, "Cross?"

"Well, yes, I'm his niece."

"I see... you are a hunter then."

You nodded, slowly becoming entranced by this pureblood. He was so different from the nobles that you were used to and you two spent much of the party talking. He seemed to be content to talk with you –and while you weren't complaining, you noticed that the nobles seemed to be a little annoyed by the fact that he had your attention. On occasion, he would gently brush the hair away from your face and you had to keep from shivering. His touch seemed to do something to you and you found yourself letting him know more about you than anyone had in years. One by one, the Night Class left until it was just you and Kaname. You had been telling him about your past and he had told you of himself. It was getting rather late when the two of you realized that you were alone. "I wonder why everyone left?" you asked.

He merely smiled, "It doesn't matter... they just simply know when it's best to leave me alone."

"Do I need to leave as well?" You asked, not wanting to annoy your pureblood friend.

"No... I... may I speak my thoughts and you promise not to over-react?" he asked. You nodded and he sighed, "I feel as if I need to be near you."

You blinked, unsure of what he meant, "I'm afraid I don't understand." He moved closer to you and you unconsciously fingered your weapon- while you had no intention of using it except in defense, it was a habit when you were this near to a vampire.

"Kira... I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered.

You believed him for some reason that you didn't understand, "Go on." He hesitated for a moment before he kissed you. It was soft and gentle and you relaxed into him. Gently, he pulled you into his lap. You arms slipped around his neck as his went around your waist.

After a few moments of heaven, he pulled away, "Kira..." You sighed, figuring that he was about to tell you to leave. "Kira, we probably shouldn't be doing this... it's forbidden for a pureblood to love a human." He paused, playing with your long hair, "But I don't know if I care..." he added.

You looked at him, "Then, what do you propose?" He didn't look you in the eye and you had a feeling that you knew what he was thinking. "I could... always... turn you... an Ex-human vampire who drinks the blood of their master will never fall to Level E." He whispered.

You weren't sure if you should do this, it was forbidden and you had only known him for a brief while. Should you make a decision that would affect the rest of your life based on one night?

"I understand if you are hesitant... it's a huge decision..." You laid your head on his shoulder, "Can you give me some time to let me decide?"

He began to gently kiss your throat, "I think so... but..."

"Mmm... but what?" You knew that it was dangerous to allow a vampire near your exposed throat, but his touch was causing you to throw logic out the window.

"But I don't know how long... I can be without you." He kissed your throat once again and you could almost feel his teeth scrape you. You weren't sure how to react, but you didn't really get much of a chance. At that moment, the door opened and in stormed Zero who was followed by Yuki.

"Kaname! What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Zero shouted, pointing his gun at the pureblood.

Kaname seemed to be rather annoyed, "I don't believe that you have any right to ask me."

"Like hell I don't. You were about to bite Kira!"

Kaname sighed, "I was not going to do so... at least, not without her consent."

This seemed to infuriate Zero even more, "She's not going to be stupid enough to want to be a vampire. She's a hunter, she knows what happens to humans who suffer that fate!" Zero grabbed your arm and pulled you out of Kaname's lap.

You were slightly annoyed and smacked Zero on the back of his head, "What are you doing here?"

Yuki spoke up, "We were wondering where you were... It's almost time for class."

"Oh, well, I guess I have to go then." You said to Kaname sadly.

"We will have more time later." was what you gathered in response.

As you left the Moon Dorms, you wished that you could have stayed a little longer. later in the day You had been avoiding Zero for most of the day and you were planning on doing so until he apologized. Even while you were doing your best to avoid him, you couldn't get your thoughts off of what Kaname had offered you. _Was he being serious? Could he really feel that way towards me?_ You were sitting in class, but you weren't paying very much attention. There wasn't a lot of point because you already knew what you were supposed to be learning. Headmaster Cross had already let you take the exams and you could have left being 'graduated', but you liked it here. Even though you knew that you were supposed to be in class- for what reason you had no clue, the only thing you ever did was grade papers for your teachers- you also could miss class and not have to worry about it. If Zero and Yuki had left you alone, you might have been able to think about things more clearly. You sighed, it wasn't doing any good to be thinking about what-might-have-been, you had to start thinking about what-could-be. You yawned and allowed your mind to wander over to the Moon Dorms. What was he doing now? Was he thinking about the offer that he had made.

While you didn't know for sure what Kaname would be thinking about, he actually was thinking about what he had told you. He stood in his room, pacing, trying to decide if it had been wise to have asked you so soon. "Could she think that I wasn't serious about my offer? Should I have waited to ask her later?" The pureblood couldn't think of the answers to his questions. The time had seemed to be right, but he couldn't be sure if she had felt the same way. "Stupid Zero, he had to force her to leave before she could consider my offer seriously." He shook himself, he would see her in just a few hours and then he would find out what she was thinking.

Kira had come to the Moon Dorms as usual and had helped prevent the Day Class from getting too near the vampires. Once the Guardians had run off the Day Class girls, Kaname walked up to you. Unconsciously, you began to blush as he hugged you. You could hear Zero grumbling, but ignored him and embraced Kaname. You felt him softly kiss your cheek and you smiled up at him, "Can I talk to you in private, Kaname?" Zero growled, but didn't move to stop you as Kaname led you away. He took you to his room and shut the door. "Kira, I was serious about..." he began.

You cut him off, "I know that... but... do you actually love me? You just met me."

He sighed, "We've met before.. and I was in love with you then... do you not remember me?"

You did remember him- you had seen him often at the Ichijous (yes, that was the Noble family you had stayed with) during the summers. He had fallen in love with you then? You had always been fascinated by the pureblood boy who had shown up on occasion and you had never thought that he would've noticed you. "I remember... and I think that I might've made my choice."

He watched you as you walked over to him, "And that would be?"

"I wasn't sure, when I met you here... but I did recognize you. For years... I remember wishing that you would care for me. Kaname," you paused, gathering your courage, "I love you... and... I will allow you to turn me." You heard his breath catch as you said those words.

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "You are completely sure..."

You moved closer to him, "I am." He put his arms around you and pulled you in for a kiss. You felt his smile before beginning to kiss your throat. Once again, you felt as if you had entered heaven. He gently kissed your throat for a few moments before you began to feel his fangs scrape your skin. Instead of fear, which you knew that you should have felt, you felt pleasure at how close you were to being with him, forever. He paused, his breath on your neck, "One last chance to tell me to stop, Kira."

You sighed, "I trust you, Kaname." He had been kind to deny himself a moment longer so that you could leave unharmed if you chose, but he was glad that you would allow him this. His fangs sank into your flesh and you moaned softly. You could feel your blood come rushing out to meet his waiting mouth and for a moment, you almost were afraid. But the moment his tongue touched the wound, you knew that he was holding back.

He drank your blood until you almost lost consciousness, but he managed to pull himself away before draining you too far. "Kira, can you hear me?" He asked, apparently concerned about you.

"I'm here... barely." You whispered.

"I want you to drink a little of my blood, can you do that?" Somehow, you were able to nod. He slit his wrist and held it to your mouth. The blood had a different taste in your mouth than you had remembered as a human. Instead of upsetting your stomach, it was making you feel stronger and tasted- in your opinion- of heaven. A few moments later, he helped you sit up. You didn't remember when you had fallen down, but apparently, you had. Also, you two were now on his bed, and you didn't remember being there. Had you actually lost consciousness at some point? He held you close to him and you could felt that everything around you was different. You now saw the world through the eyes of a vampire. The only thing that hadn't changed was how you felt for this boy. As his fingers gently caressed your throat- which you realized was healed- the sensation was so much stronger than it had been before. "How do you feel, Kira?" He asked you, his breath on your neck.

"Wonderful."

You felt- and heard- him laugh, "I'm glad that you took it so well."

You leaned into him and pressed your lips to his, "So am I." The kiss tasted of both your blood and his but neither of you seemed to mind. Slowly he laid you back down onto the bed.

_Here is where you can fill in what ever you please. I don't care. I don't want to know. Thank you very much._

And back to the story, the next morning You woke when you heard a door slam, in the arms of your love, Kaname. For a moment, you didn't want to open your eyes, but when you heard Zero's voice, you looked up. "What the hell?" Zero shouted. You realized that he wasn't alone.

Poor Headmaster Cross had came with him, and upon seeing you in Kaname's bed, he began to freak. "Uh... mn... hs... ae... e... a..." He couldn't seem to make words form, but he soon gestured towards the door and left before Zero could stop him.

Zero's anger flickered from you to Cross for a moment, "Get the hell back here, you coward!" When he realized that Cross wasn't going to be coming back, he focused on you once again. His gun was drawn and pointed towards Kaname, "Didn't I tell you that this wouldn't be allowed to happen, vampire?"

You looked at Kaname and he whispered to you, "Zero attempted to stop me from ever turning you before by threatening me with his gun. It seems that he uses it to express mild annoyance whenever it comes to our kind."

Zero had apparently heard what was said because he snapped, "What do you mean, 'our kind'?"

You looked Zero in the eye- which was harder than you thought it would be because he was so angry- and said, "Last night... I allowed Kaname to turn me." Zero was stunned and he seemed to be shaking in anger, but you continued, "I love him... and I'd do anything for him."

You watched as Zero's face contorted, "You realize that you have just damned yourself, Kira? You know what happens to Level E vampires..."

Kaname cut Zero off, "She will never become a Level E... she is safe..."

Zero glared at the pureblood, "How can she be safe when she's with you?"

"I love her... and I have made sure that she will be alright... you know as well as I do that the blood of the master frees one from the curse." Kaname seemed to be quite calm, something that you couldn't understand. After all, Zero had caught the two of you at a rather bad moment. "Zero, you may leave now. And you may tell the Headmaster that Kira will be joining us in the Night Class..." With that said, Kaname looked at you and kissed you softly.

Zero, pissed and grossed out by what he had learned, stormed away from the Moon Dorms. The vampire hunter had slammed the door on his way out and had woken up a few of the Night Class from their sleep. Takuma Ichijou, the vice president of the dorm and a friend of yours, knocked on the door. "Kaname, what just happened? Are you alright?"

The pureblood smiled, "Of course I am... it was just Kiryu with a bad temper."

"Do I smell blood?" Ichijou asked. Then he added, "It seems familiar..."

"Yes, you probably do know it," Kaname sighed.

"Is that Kira's blood? Is she alright?" Ichijou seemed a little bit worried about you and you couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine!" you called.

You heard a touch of fear in Ichijou's voice, "Oh god. Tell me that you didn't, Kaname."

Kaname sighed, "I would rather not have to lie to you. However, if that is what you wish..."

The door opened and Ichijou walked in, he shut the door behind him as he realized that you were in Kaname's bed with nothing on. He looked at you, "Kira... did you choose this?" You nodded, concentrating on keeping yourself covered- couldn't you have a moment to put something on? Ichijou sighed, "What were you thinking?"

You slightly smiled, "I... uh... I love him." You realized that it would do little good to explain as you saw the expression on Ichijou's face.

He was not pleased with your answer and you weren't surprised. "I can only imagine how the Headmaster is going to take this..."

"Uncle was speechless... but he won't be too angry... he wants peace between the races... and he knows that Kaname is helping him towards that goal."

"Cross was here... he saw... oh, god."

Kaname sighed, "You worry too much, my friend. Things will work out. Later today, Kira will have officially joined us in the Night class. Perhaps it would be wise for this information to remain secret until then.

"You do realize how forbidden this is, Kaname? This is going to cause some difficulties..."

Kaname sighed, "I do... But, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to spend a little more time with my forbidden love..." Ichijou then nodded reluctantly. As he got ready to leave, Kaname continued speaking, "Though, it won't be long before she is accepted. I have no fear of that."

Ichijou just sighed and left. You could only imagine how people were going to react and it had just occurred to you that you hadn't been concerned about that before. For the most part, you had always gotten along better with the vampires than the hunters, but you knew that things would be difficult. You could only hope that Kaname's calm prediction would be right, but you stopped worrying about it when he pressed his lips to yours again.


End file.
